zngfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian
|When did they join? = January 19th, 2016 |3DS, Wii U, or both? = |3DS friend code (optional) = 4399-1270-7889 |Alternate accounts names = }} Christian is a member of the ZNG. He is the creator of the ZNG Wikia. Christian is the group translator for the ZNG, as he is "fluent" in more languages than any other member (Spanish, Swedish, Vulcan, Japanese, and Martian). Christian's entry into the group was the most unconventional of all the ZNG members. Whereas everyone else was invited into the group for having ties to current members, Christian did not personally know anyone from the ZNG and simply asked to join as a complete stranger. Christian was welcomed with open arms into the group, although Ed™ gave him an initiation exam to prove his Zelda knowledge (which Christian recalls as being completely bogus) and has been an invaluable member since. Zelda Games Played Main Games (and Remakes): Non-Canon Games: First and Favorite First: Favorite: Ocarina of Time (GameCube Version) Majora's Mask 3D How He Discovered the Zelda Series Best Estimate On Exact Day: November, 2013. "In November of 2013 my Dad came home with a brand new Nintendo console I'd never previously played on or owned: the GameCube. He bought it at a good price at a yard sale along with about 8 games, half of which were too scratched to work (they were all loose discs.) Of the ones that did work, however, the two most notable were Super Smash Bros. Melee and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I had heard of the Zelda series for a long time, but I had never seen so much as an ounce of gameplay. Even then I somehow knew that the series had a reputation for being great, however, so I decided, 'What the heck? I guess I'll finally try it out!' I was so glad I did." First Playthrough of Ocarina of Time "I still remember that first day I popped in the disc and started my file. I remember laughing at how quaint and funny the Kokiri Forest and children were, as well as the light and airy tune that played in the area. I humorously couldn't find the Kokiri Sword on my own (clearly at this point the idea that I actually needed to work out problems by myself, and not expect everything to just be handed to me, didn't click yet), and I even looked up a walkthrough to find out what I was supposed to do next. Being my first Zelda game, I depended on that walkthrough several other times during the course of the game, probably 10 in total. (I also remember walkthrough moment #2, in the Great Deku Tree, in which I got stuck because I didn't know it was possible to light the web on the floor with a lit Deku stick.) "One of the most memorable parts of that first playthrough was the Forest Temple. The dark lighting, fog effects, and otherworldly music combined to create a genuinely creepy atmosphere. Phantom Ganon remains the one boss in any video game that's ever made me genuinely frightened. I owe that to the combination of two things: 1) Its very dark room and scary lighting mixed with the loud (my TV must've been up too high) bolts of lightning and cackling of Phantom Ganon (not to mention the "Where's he gonna come from now?!" horror movie effect), and 2) I was losing health fast and was afraid of dying to the boss and needing to restart. I faced a similarly frightening experience one night when I dreamt I was Link battling Morpha at the end of the Water Temple. I'm not exaggerating when I say the room in my dream was SPOT ON in looking like the original, I truly felt I was thrust into the world of Hyrule, and the thrill of slaying the beast Morpha couldn't've felt realer. "Flash forward to when I beat the game, the date unfortunately went unrecorded. It was late, everyone else had gone to sleep allowing me to be completely immersed in the game without distractions. Ganondorf was tough, but now Ganon was tougher. When I finally did land that final blow that ended the game, however, something happened. As I watched the ending credits and listened to its amazing music (still my favorite credits of all time, by the way) a feeling of deep satisfaction and happiness came over me like a flood, the kind that forms a huge smile across your face that just won't go away. I sat and stared in awe, and when I saw that 'The End' screen, it became apparent to me that I had just experienced a kind of happy I never knew. "Ocarina of Time remains the one and only video game that's ever made me feel so many kinds of deep, meaningful emotion. I had decided early on in my playthrough that I was a fan, but once I beat the game it became obvious that I simply had to see what else this amazing series had in store. I went on to play the very first Zelda game soon after, wanting to understand and experience as soon as possible the series' beginnings. To this day I've always tried to play the remaining games in sequential order (release date) to the best of my ability." Favorite Games Outside the Zelda Series Series: Super Mario Galaxy Series Metroid Series Portal Series (Played: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2) (Played: Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus) (Played: None, but nonetheless loves the games' music, dialogue and voice acting, puzzles, and lore.) Individual Games: Chrono Trigger Punch-Out!! (Wii) Super Mario 3D World Miiverse Zelda Drawings Triforce_Triforce_Triforce_Triforce.png|Triforce Triforce Triforce Triforce|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkP2WtyaQ Wonderful,_Awful_Idea.png|Wonderful, Awful Idea|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkaHNI-vA Failed_to_Bust_the_Ghosts.png|Failed to Bust the Ghosts|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkblS9IcA 10.00_Seconds.png|10.00 Seconds|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkbiEKZXw Be_Brave.png|Be Brave 100_Follower_Special.png|100 Follower Special|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHk7oEkFow Minish_Link.png|Minish Link|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHk71DyMuw 30_Years.png|30 Years|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHk8Bynk7w Category:ZNG Members